Punch Drunk
by KuroKuro Kitty
Summary: Every time Sasuke drinks, Naruto's love for him dies a little bit more. And one night, he pushes Naruto to his limit.  terrible at summaries sorry.


**Hm just a little NaruSasu drabble I thought up the other night. You can't really tell, but they're in a relationship, though I guess this could apply if they were best friends as well. First NaruSasu thing I've ever written, don't be too mean.**

* * *

><p>What happened last night is a blur to me. I know that it started in my room, with you barging in and embarrassing me with your vodka drenched words. I know that a few insults were exchanged, which turned into shouts and punches, ending in a tumble down the stairs.<p>

I remember fists to the gut and to the face. Objects tossed and walls punched, glass shattered all over the kitchen; the alcohol you love so much leaking everywhere. I try to find my love for you, but it's blocked by visions of feeding you some alcohol soaked glass. I wanted to watch it slice and sting your tongue, and you'd finally choke on the thing you love most.

There were fists flying everywhere as blood leaked from both my nose and your mouth. We stood three feet apart, and I was searching your face for some sign of emotion, but all I saw was anger. You lunged at me, pinning me to the wall, I threw a punch to your stomach and slipped out of my shirt, running towards the kitchen. I grab a knife and hold it in front of me as you appear around the corner, seemingly unaffected by the weapon. I knew if you wanted, you could've killed me already. But this wasn't the type of fight where you use ninjutsu or genjutsu – this was pure, rough, hand to hand combat. And, in that, we were about even. As you grab a half empty bottle of liquor, your eyes move down to the knife and a lazy smirk appears on your face.

"Naruto, baby, put it down," you persuade, a sickeningly sweet tinge to your voice.

"Put down the bottle." I didn't mean just now, I meant forever, but you wouldn't do either. You walk towards me slowly, running your finger along my jaw, and I realize that drunken, nice Sasuke is more terrifying than the angry one.

"Come on, dobe." I can smell the alcohol on your breath as you lean closer, your breathing hot on my neck, and whisper in my ear. "Just put it down, and we can make up."

"No." My hands tremble as I think about what I'm going to say. "I don't want to make up this time." You pull back, and the sweet expression you'd had on is replaced by your former blank, angry stare.

"So, that's how you wanna play it, then? Fine, have it your way." You knock the knife from my hands with a swift hit, my hands already loose from nervousness. I retaliate by grabbing your bottle, throwing it backwards and listening as it hits the wall and shatters. I hear voices, presumably from the friends I'd left upstairs, getting closer. You step closer to me and I tackle you, wanting to finish this before anyone could interrupt. As we roll around on the floor I feel nothing but anger, furious at you for the way you've let yourself fall. How you treat me when you're intoxicated, the forceful hands that grab at me violently only when I've done something wrong, or you want sex. The way you look at me with indifference, when you used to look at me with love. Now…now you only love drinking, in the same way that you used to love me. As I roll on top of you, I see nothing of the Sasuke I used to love – just an empty shell who couldn't care less about anyone except himself. Hands at each other's throats, this is how we see each other. I know that the anger in your black eyes is a reflection of my own.

"Naruto, stop! Get a hold of yourself!" A voice cries from the background. I ignore it as I pin you to the ground, lifting my fist in the air and preparing to bring it down on your face. Finally, finally getting my revenge for all the times you hurt me. Suddenly I feel myself being pulled off of you, a familiar voice I can't recognize at the moment trying to calm me down. I try to lunge for you, but they hold me back as you stand up slowly, bleeding and bruised but still looking smug. You think you've won this, and that everyone's going to think _I'm _the crazy one, now. I clench my fist, thinking of all the ways I could wipe that stupid smirk off your face, teach you not to fuck with me. Any love I once had is vanished, replaced with hatred and wanting to get you out of my life for good.

"I hate you." You stand up straight, wiping blood from your mouth.

"I hate you right back." In my mind I'm sending daggers through my eyes, pinning you to the wall straight through your throat.

"Then we have something in common." You spit, turning to leave, and suddenly something clicks and I realize why you've done this. I try to call out to you but a hand is clamped over my mouth.

"Let it go, Naruto. Let's get this cleaned up." I give up my struggled and let myself be constrained by a pair of strong arms, whose toned muscles I can't help but notice as I try to distract myself from the issue at hand. I sit on the floor amid the liquor puddle we created, letting it sting my cuts as I stare numbly at the person cleaning everything up. It takes me a moment before I realize that it's Kiba, one of my best friends that I'd left upstairs. I mean to thank him, but the words won't seem to form properly. He looks up at me and forces a pained smile onto his face, frowning as he glances over my wounds. He helps me up and walks me to the shower, not saying a word as I stop at the bedroom – our bedroom – and see you lying motionless on the bed.

And soon there is cold water, washing over me and waking me from the trance I was in. I am suddenly aware of how badly my cuts sting, and renewed anger bubbles up as I remember that you're the cause of all this. I hold my breath and submerge myself underwater. I always hated myself for not being able to be there for you all the time; I just couldn't relate. The noise of the water drowns out every other thought, besides the words you last spoke, which won't stop echoing through my mind.  
><em>You hate yourself, too.<em>


End file.
